Stormfly
tormfly is Astrid/Camicazi's dragon. She first appeared in A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons and has appeared in every following novel. In the film adaptation, rather, she is a Deadly Nadder and her rider is Astrid. PersonalityEdit Stormfly is loyal, and loving towards her rider Astrid. She also seems to be fond of Hiccup too. However, while loyal to Astrid, this doesn't mean she can't be convinced to help someone else, as was demonstrated with Heather when she needed her to save her family from Alvin the Treacherous's wrath and the same with Eret when he was in danger by Drago Bludvist's men. Like all Deadly Nadders, Stormfly is a very beautiful dragon, and unfortunately, she knows it. She has a generous dose of vanity which is typical for her species. She is normally docile, but she can turn aggressive when she needs to. She at also loves to play fetch and will chase after anything that is thrown, and bring it back again. Stormfly is shown to have a strong bond with her rider, and is caring and protective of Astrid. Though sometimes she's willing to connect with others, like Heather and Eret, and let them ride her. Stormfly have shown to be loyal to save her rider in time from fallen anchor by Trader Johann's ship. Stormfly seems to be quite intelligent, as Astrid managed to teach her several hand signals. Just like Astrid and Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly have a friendly rivalry. In the booksEdit Main Article: Stormfly(Mood-Dragon) Stormfly is a rare mood-dragon who, even more rarely, understands and speaks Norse and not just Dragonese. She belongs to Camicazi, the Bog-Burglar who is close friends with Hiccup. Stormfly is very curious, playful, and loves to flirt with other dragons. Both Toothless and Hookfang fell in love with her at first sight. Stormfly is also a pathological liar, though it is usually easy to tell when she is lying, because she turns a shade of violet. Quest to steal How to Train Your Dragon from the LibraryEdit When Hiccup, Camicazi, and Fishlegs infiltrated the Meathead Public Library, (A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons) Camicazi used Stormfly to guide their way. Given that Stormfly is a pathological liar, when using her as a guide Camicazi must always do the opposite of what she tells her. When Hiccup and Camicazi were fighting the Hairy Scary Librarian, his flailing arm hit Stormfly's delicate skull and she passed out. When she woke up, she was amnesiac, which made it impossible for the Vikings to retrace their way out of the Library. Stormfly saved Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi from the Poisonous Piffleworm crowding the Dragon Whisperer's way (the secret tunnel behind the bookshelf in the Meathead public library) by whistling the national anthem of the Bogburglers. Camacazi, Hiccup, and Fishlegs boarded the unnamed Stealthdragon, whom Stormfly flirted with, causing Toothless to become jealous. She remembered a few things after smelling the horrible stench of the murderous madguts and slowly regained her memory after that. Journey on the American Dream 2Edit Stormfly was kidnapped by Raptortongues along with Hiccup, Fishlegs, Camicazi and Toothless and taken to Norbert the Nut-job on the ship the American Dream 2. Stormfly was assisting Camicazi in the Inter-Tribal Friendly Swimming Race, making her easier to spot from the beach and able to help fight off predators. Stormfly and Toothless provided the answer the escape problem on board the American Dream 2 when they infiltrated the cooking tent and ate dragon nip. This alerted Hiccup to its existence, so he used it to send the Hysteric tribe to sleep while they made their escape. Unfortunately Stormfly became distressed whilst Camicazi was steering the ship, causing her to lose control and the ship to lurch, thereby landing Hiccup in the path of some polar serpents. Stormfly kept close to Camicazi until they arrived back on Murderous. Kidnap by UG the UglythugEdit Stormfly was accompanying Camicazi in her boat, the Stormy Petrel, when a storm caused them to be lost at sea and kidnapped by UG the Uglythug. Camicazi was sent to the Isle of Berserk to be held in one of their tree prisons and Stormfly was kept in a cage in the dragon stables until she learned better manners, which for her meant a life sentence. Her imprisonment was mercifully cut short by her rescue by Humongously Hotshot the Hero and the other ten fiances. Stormfly was returned to Berk and left on the Hooligan throne asleep in Fishlegs' lobster pot. Upon awakening she told Camicazi that she bit that rude Uglythug many times. Quests for Hiccup to be KingEdit During the protracted effort to get Hiccup proclaimed King of the Widerwest (How to Steal a Dragon's Sword onward) Stormfly stuck around Camicazi, resisting the pull of the Red Rage. Although her wild and unruly nature did occasionally get the group into serious trouble, on the whole she has behaved herself. In the filmEdit In the film, a Deadly Nadder is shown to be kept locked up for Dragon Training. Later in the movie, while battling the Red Death, Astrid has chosen the same Deadly Nadder to ride and join the fight. At the end of the film, Astrid is seen on the dragon, along with the other young Vikings and their dragons. In Gift of the Night FuryEdit In Gift of the Night Fury, the dragon's name is revealed to be Stormfly, and Astrid is very close to her. Stormfly and the rest of Berk's dragons leave suddenly, and Astrid was upset that her dragon is gone. She is also seen with Toothless as she wants him to come with her, when he refuses because he can't really go anywhere due to his missing tail flap they say there goodbyes as she flies off with the other dragons. It is revealed that Stormfly and the dragons left to lay their eggs and hatch them. Stormfly herself becomes a mother of three Nadder hatchlings. Thanks to Hiccup and his efforts, the dragons all return to Berk, and Astrid is reunited with Stormfly and overjoyed to see Stormfly's new babies. In Legend of the Boneknapper DragonEdit Stormfly makes a very short appearance in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon. She is seen along with Astrid, dumping water over the Belch house in an effort to put out the fire, that Gobber claims to have been caused by the Boneknapper. In Dragons: Riders/Defenders of BerkEdit In the TV series, Astrid still has Stormfly. Astrid wakes up every morning and Stormfly is the first thing she sees. In the preview episode of the show, Astrid is heartbroken at the thought of having Stormfly taken away, saying that she was used to having the dragon around. It should also be noted that Astrid is very excited in getting her dragon back when Hiccup announces that they can keep their dragons. Dragons were revealed to have protective instincts. Stormfly is seen protecting sheep with her wings gently and in a comforting way. Stormfly also appears to be rather intelligent, caring and protective of Astrid. The pair seem to have a strong bond, though not quite as strong as the bond between Hiccup and Toothless.[1] It was revealed that Stormfly can shoot tail spines if someone touches her on her blind spot, when she is ill, or when she is startled while sleeping. In Heather Report, it is shown that Stormfly is beginning to rival Toothless in speed, as Astrid was experimenting with her diet, and apparently, it was working. Later in the same episode, it was revealed that Stormfly was able to fly faster because Astrid had been feeding her cooked chicken every day, rather than fish. This indicates that chicken gives more stamina to a dragon, and it increases a dragon's speed. She was also ridden by Heather, although Hiccup noted that Heather was not capable of riding Stormfly at the same speed as Astrid could push her at. In Live and Let Fly, Astrid fed her fish when there was a ban on flying. Stormfly wasn't to happy with going back to fish. In How To Train Your Dragon 2 Edit Stormfly then partaked in Dragon racing, in which she and Astrid emerges as the winners. Stormfly and Astrid then find Toothless and Hiccup on a new Island. She and Toothless play with each other before they investigate a fort that had been attacked by a unknown wild dragon. Stormfly was then briefly captured by the dragon trapper Eret and his crew. She was then freed by Hiccup and they escaped. Stormfly, Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless then allowed themeselves to be captured by Eret and to be brought before Drago Bludvist. Stormfly then played fetch with Eret when kept tossing Hiccup's Dragon Blade over. Relationships Edit AstridEdit Stormfly and Astrid share a very similar bond to Hiccup and Toothless. As Hiccup is Toothless's best and closest friend, Astrid is Stormfly's. At first Stormfly and Astrid aren't the best of friends such as when Astrid hits Stormfly in the face when she first meets her. But surprisingly she still allows Astrid to ride her and soon own her as a dragon. Astrid and Stormfly soon start too grow very close. They both care about each others feelings and don't push each others limits. Also Both dragon and trainer have similar personalities such as they both have a short temper and they are both beautiful. Stormfly is also very loyal to Astrid and also is shown to be very protective over her. Stormfly also seems too not like it when other trainers ride her and prefers her rider Astrid. she also trusts her rider enough to let her touch her babies and is overjoyed to see her rider when she is separated from her. Both Astrid and Stormfly have a very close loyal protective bond, as they both love each other very much. in the new movie How to Train Your Dragon 2 Astrid and Stormfly seem to have a much closer bond then ever before. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IIIEdit Hiccup and Stormfly get along very well. Stormfly seems to like Hiccup and trusts him very much as letting him and Astrid ride her. But Hiccup can get a little competitive with Stormfly and desperately tries to beat her when she becomes faster than Hiccup and Toothless (due to Astrid feeding her chicken). But normally it's all in good fun. She also seems to trust him enough to let him touch her babies.[2] Possibly the reason why she likes Hiccup so much is because he is her rider's love interest and very close friend. ToothlessEdit Stormfly and Toothless both share a mysterious but pretty close bond. In Gift of the Night Fury, she tried to get Toothless to come with her on her trip to Dragon Island to lay her eggs. But Toothless refuses, due to the fact of his missing tail flap and that he can't go anywhere without Hiccup. They are normally friendly with each other and love each other's company, but they can get a little competitive at times. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, they are seen to be better friends as they play while Astrid and Hiccup are talking, and Stormfly is later shown to be the first dragon to return to Toothless's side when he challenges Drago's Bewilderbeast for the position of alpha. Also when Stormfly first appears with Toothless when Hiccup and Astrid were talking they played showing their bond. In the books, Toothless has a huge crush on Stormfly who doesn't show much emotion about it and doesn't seem to care as he often brags to her. HookfangEdit Stormfly and Hookfang have a mutual relationship. They normally distance each other and stay out of Astrid and Snotlout's fights unless commanded to do something. But they're not always nice to each other as they are seen to growl or roar at each other several times before and have openly attacked each other at least once or twice. SnotloutEdit These two don't normally interact but also don't get along to well. She is often seen out of his business but has shot her spines at him several times and growls or roars at him when he insults her. She also gets annoyed of him often but also has shown a little respect for him when she is forced to be with him for a day. She has attacked Snotlout at times and doesn't seem to like him very much. In the episode A Tale of Two Dragons however, when Snotlout had to ride Stormfly, she started bonding with Snotlout. HeatherEdit Stormfly at first was uneasy with Heather but is bribed by her when she feeds her chicken and allows her to get on her back. But soon Stormfly doesn't like the fact Heather is riding her and not Astrid and now doesn't listen to a single direction Heather says to her and flies around recklessly. Stormfly has never shown any hate to Heather and even acts friendly to her. EretEdit He caught Stormfly with a net at the start of the movie, and nearly sold her to Drago Bludvist, but she was luckily rescued by Hiccup, with his Dragon Blade. When Hiccup and Astrid are planning to change Eret's mind of dragons, Hiccup pretended to give up Toothless and Stormfly to him, yet actually shows him about the true personality of dragons, which he ignores. Hiccup also gave him Inferno, which created an explosion on the boat. Eret threw Inferno to the sea, yet each time he did, Stormfly fetched Inferno and returned it to him. Later she was seen with Astrid, and the other riders with their dragons on an ice flow. They decided to rescue Hiccup, thinking he was abducted by Drago. She was the one who abducted Eret, and fetched him by Astrid's command so he would reveal Drago's base. When they land on Drago's base, Stormfly sits on Eret, and Astrid didn't free him, stating to not "take a toy from a dragon". Later when Drago is about to kill Eret, Stormfly suddenly rescues Eret from the weapons, probably because she already trust him, yet is tranquilized in the process. This made Eret now realize the truth of dragons. He also freed Stormfly later, saying that he "needs to pay the favor", and touching her snout. He is also seen riding Stormfly in while Astrid is riding along behind him. Abilities and SkillsEdit Stormfly abilities are better then the average Nadder, because her rider is shown to be more of a solider then most of the other teens. *'Intelligence and Communication Skills:' Stormfly has been trained to understand Astrid's hand gestures for commands like "Spine Shot" and "Battle Ready". She has also learned to recognize her dragon rider's dragon call that acts like a beacon in case she and Astrid gets separated. She has proven to have good judgement as well. She knew Astrid's decision was wrong and did what she thought was right.[3] In How to Train Your Dragon 2, she is shown to have been taught by Astrid to release and fetch, using this with Eret and Hiccup's dragon blade. *'Speed:' Stormfly has always been a fast dragon, as was demonstrated several times. However, her speed has been increased greatly, since Astrid discovered a hidden ability of the Deadly Nadder, which is that they fly faster when put on a diet of Chicken. *'Spine shot:' Her spine shot is the most often attack to be use against enemies. She shown to be using this skill to trap animals like sheep so they won't escape. Stormfly is also able to accurately shoot one spine by being tapped on the back of her head. It is so accurate that she can shoot right through a previously shot spine. She was also able to use these spines as a rescue skill, in order to create a ladder for Astrid. It was a practice exersise, in case they would have to rescue Vikings from a place where dragons can't go. TriviaEdit *In the books, Stormfly is one of the few dragons that has not joined the dragon rebellion. *In the movie, Stormfly's wings are mainly yellow with some blue, but in the series they are mostly blue with some red and no yellow. This could be a mistake or it could be that dragons' colors change as they age. *She sometimes sleeps while standing, much like a horse. *Stormfly seems to rely more on her tail spines than her fire. *Like Camicazi, Stormfly has a thing for stealth dragons. *In the second movie, Stormfly is lighter and has more colours. *The Dragon Call Astrid uses to summon Stormfly is very similar to a wolf's howl. role in the series she is still the same. Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Member of the winx club Category:Berk